Kau, Dirimu, Aku
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: Birthday fic for Itachi — Dan satu kata terakhirku dalam hari, karena setelah ini aku janji tak akan bicara apa-apa lagi. Selamat ulang tahun, Itachi.


_Disclaimer :_ **Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Warning :_ Kegajean tingkat tinggi, kalimat lebay bermakna ganda, _drabble _pendek yang abal. _Don't like, don't read. I've warned you._

Enjoy! **xD**

* * *

Kau, dirimu, aku.

Selalu berhubungan dalam waktu.

Bagai ikatan tersimpul mati dalam terbatasnya ruang gerak kaku.

.

Kau, dirimu, aku.

Hubungan kita tetap beku; kelu.

Meski masa senantiasa bergulir, akan tetap selalu begitu.

.

Kau, dirimu, aku.

Tetap bersaudara—walau tentangan keras bergaung di telingaku.

.

.

* * *

**Kau, Dirimu, Aku**

© **dilia shiraishi**

**a Naruto drabble fic**

**with **Uchiha Sasuke** as main chara**

**tribute to **Uchiha Itachi

_**tanjoubi omedettou.**_**…**

* * *

Kupikir di dunia ini aku adalah orang paling menderita sedunia. Hidup dengan kenyataan bahwa keluarga sudah tiada. Terbantai di depan mata. Kronologis yang terekam dalam setiap jengkal ingatan selama aku masih membenci_nya_.

Membenci_mu_, maksudku.

Ya, aku benci diri_mu_. Yang dengan egois menghabisi seluruh orang yang kusayangi, dan bahkan klanku. Yang dengan sombong berkata bahwa aku tak akan pernah bisa melawan_mu_. Yang mengucap yakin kalau kebencian masih belum tertanam kuat dalam hatiku. Yang ironisnya selalu aku rindukan dalam mimpiku.

Aku tak pernah mengerti bagaimana bisa aku merindukan_mu_. Merindukan orang yang sudah membuat hidupku tak ada artinya—bagai nada tanpa lagu. Yang sudah merenggut segala kebahagiaan yang sempat terpeta jelas dalam imajinasi kecilku. Aku benci diriku. Aku benci diriku yang tak dapat membantah kalau aku kehilangan_mu_.

**Sangat.**

Aku rindu diri_mu_ yang dulu selalu tersenyum. Yang selalu menyayangiku dengan kesungguhan hati_mu_. Yang selalu bersedia menggendongku jika kaki ini sudah tak kuat untuk menopang tegaknya tubuhku. Yang selalu memaklumi sikap kekanak-kanakkanku. Yang selalu mengerti betapa irinya aku pada_mu_.

Aku iri. Jelas sekali.

Karena sampai saat _kau_mati pun, _kau_ dalam keadaan suci. Bukan dalam artian harafiah—kupikir _kau_**tahu** maksudku dengan pasti. Karena sampai akhir pun _kau_ masih menganggapku seperti dulu, tanpa memikirkan batas diri. Karena sampai saat terakhir pun seluruh hatiku mengakui kalau _kau_ adalah yang terjahati. Yang sebenarnya tak ada maksud menyakiti, namun takdir memaksa hati.

Sungguh aku iri pada_mu_. Walau semua orang di luar sana menghujat_mu_, _kau_ tetap hidup meski kebencian pada diri sudah membelenggu.

Tapi kau tak pernah jahat, _Itachi_….

**Aku**, aku yang jahat.

**Aku**, aku yang egois.

**Aku**, aku yang selalu menyalahkan.

**Aku**, aku yang tak pernah mau membuka mata untuk melihat dunia. Melihat bahwa aku adalah sosok penjahat dan _kau_ adalah pembela kebenaran seperti dalam kartun masa kecil yang sering kita tonton dahulu kala.

Dan sekarang aku** baru **mengerti.

Sangat sangat mengerti. Mengerti bahwa tidak hanya aku yang menderita di dunia—tapi _kau_ juga begini. Menghadapi siksaan batin lebih berat daripada yang aku alami. Aku mengerti. Sangat sangat sangat mengerti. Dan kau**tahu** itu, Itachi….

Sayang ketika aku mengerti, semua itu berakhir._ Kau_ mengakhiri hidup_mu_ di tanganku. Membuat kesan jahat makin tertanam kuat dalam diriku. Menyebabkan seluruh sudut mataku penuh air—ketika mengetahui aku sudah terlambat menyadari apa yang ingin _kau_ mengerti untukku.

Maka, dengan teriakan sunyi dalam sudut hati, aku berdiri. Terhipnotis suara serak yang mencoba memanggil kewarasan diri. Tapi tampaknya hatiku sudah telanjur mati. _Kau_ yang membuatnya begitu, Itachi. Tentu _kau_**tahu** semua ini.

Karena _kau_ yang memplotnya, menciptakannya, menjalankannya, menanggungnya, dan merasakan penderitaannya.

Tanpa mau berbagi apa yang _kau_rasakan padaku, bahkan untuk sekejap mata.

Aku sadar aku sudah mulai gila bicara begini, tapi satu yang sekarang kutahu. Aku _memang_ membutuhkan_mu_. Aku _memang_ rindu pada_mu_. Aku _memang_ masih ingin menjadi adik_mu_.

Sampai kapan pun, Itachi….

Kau**tahu** itu. Betul-betul **tahu**.

Dan satu kata terakhirku dalam hari—karena setelah ini aku janji tak akan bicara apa-apa _lagi_.

.

.

.

_Selamat ulang tahun, Itachi…._

.

* * *

**OWARI.**

Jadi… pada ngerti nggak? **O.o **Soalnya saya sendiri juga hampir-hampir nggak ngerti kalo aja bukan saya yang bikin. **(halah)**

Entah ada bencana apa sampe saya kepikiran bikin _drabble_ aneh kayak begini… tapi yang jelas saya pengen banget bisa ngasih sesuatu buat Itachi, seorang kakak yang baiiiiiik dan sayang sekali pada adiknya. **:)**

Saya udah berjuang sampe tetes darah penghabisan biar setiap kalimat fic ini punya rima sama. Tapi toh akhirnya banyak yang nggak bisa disamain karena penguasaan kosakata saya masih sedikit… **Dx**

Huuh, berminatkah Anda semua untuk meripyu fic ini? **(puppy eyes)**

_Arigatou for reading, minna-san…_

.

**Jakarta, 28th March 2009**

**dilia shiraishi**


End file.
